1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for storing and organizing tools and other items in a storage area. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wall mounted, removable and adjustable storage system for use in locations such as garages.
2. Background Information
Individuals accumulate items over the course of their lives. Many times these items are placed in an area of a person's home where they accumulate. Over time, these items may fall out of use or become lost. When a time arises that these items need to be retrieved, often times these items cannot be found. In addition, these accumulations of items can grow to the size that the area where the items in which they are stored cannot hold all of the items. This is particularly true in the case of a garage or a storage room, which is intended to store a particular item such as an automobile but over time, the accumulation and disorganization of materials in the storage area prevents the automobile from being stored in the garage. In order to overcome this problem, a variety of shelving and organizing systems exist. However, most of these organizing systems contain at least one of a variety of drawbacks.
One major drawback is that many types of the storage and organizing systems found in the prior art are inflexible. Most of the systems which currently exist are configured to be connected together and then installed in a single location in a single unchangeable configuration. Most of the time, once these systems are put into place and installed, the system is relatively fixed in this embodiment and configuration. This provides a significant disadvantage in that during the course of a period of time as short as one year, the desired configuration and orientation of storage system may need to be variously reconfigured in order to meet the needs and necessities of a user.
Another major drawback of many of the systems of the prior art is that they are configured to be constructed from the ground up. This type of system takes up valuable floor space, which then takes away the ability of an individual to perform many other activities within the same space. For example in a garage type of setting, the construction of such floor based types of devices take up valuable space such as the floor space around vehicle parking areas which must be kept clear in order to allow car doors to be opened and closed. Many times the construction and placement of these types of prior art systems causes the garage to become simply a storage room, and not a place where cars can be parked.
Another problem associated with the prior art systems is their rigidity and inflexibility of configuration. This does not allow for easily accessible changes to take place and reduces the value and utility of such systems. For example, in locations positioned in a temperate climate, the items to be stored in such a system vary. During the winter months in areas where snow is present, items such as skis, ski poles, sleds, snow shovels, and heavy winter clothing need to be both stored and readily accessible for use. During this same time of year, other items such as bicycles, garden hoses, lawn mowers, and garden tools need not be as readily accessible. However, as the temperature warms and the seasons change, the winter materials can be stored in a less readily accessible location and the warm weather materials need to be more readily accessible. In addition, the configuration of a storage system needs to be variously altered depending upon the accumulation of additional items or the loss of items. The configuration of most of the prior art systems requires that once a storage system is put in place, it is relatively fixed in place and cannot be easily reconfigured. This feature limits the usefulness of the storage system in that the system cannot be modified to accommodate items of varying sizes, weights and dimensions. In many instances, this then results in the storage system becoming obsolete because the system cannot be easily modified.
Therefore what is needed is a durable, convenient storage system that provides a variety of configurations and simple variations of the various configurations without the use of tools. What is also needed is a durable, convenient storage system that provides a variety of storage devices such as hooks, shelving, and horizontal and vertical suspension systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a durable, convenient storage system that can be variously reconfigured and adjusted into a variety of arrangements and configurations without the use of tools. It is also an object of the invention to provide a durable, convenient storage system that provides a variety of storage devices such as hooks, shelving, and horizontal and vertical suspension systems that provide a reliable, strong, and resilient organizing structure for an area such as a garage.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.